Amaya Raizukai
by Cotekun
Summary: Amaya is exspecting Itachi Uchihas child, she is to keep quiet until her oldest Shichi (Shishuis son) comes back from his mission in case there is any problems with Sasuke.
1. Ch 1: Amaya's Appointment

Amaya Ray was 7 months into her pregnancy and yet no word on Itachi or Shichi. Her heart was shattered like the mirror she broke in the bathroom during a raging mood swing. She was completely isolated in this one story house all by herself. Somedays the silence would be the worse torture she'd go through besides the absence of them both..she knew it wouldn't be long before they would return. Yet..the last time she saw Itachi, 6 months ago,he said he had something he needed to settle. The memory was as warm as sun beaming down through the window pane upon them. Itachi gently kissed her forehead. With a strong embrace, a deep strong embrace, he held Amaya close to his beating chest. She couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't coming back.. It was just a fight within herself if she hoped any differently.

Shichi was on a mission that seemed to take forever, for his age, being an Uchiha and doing D ranked missions. Amaya would wake up in a frantic attack after having nightmares of her son getting brutally killed on his way back home. She would talk to others about her worries and ask around about the latest missions if she knew who to trust.

She lay in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about her unborn child. She placed her hand on her stomach thinking of all the wonderful memories that will be made. She thought of how excited Shichi will be once he comes home to find himself a big brother. Not knowing how he would take it,being Shisui's child, she wouldn't know how it would affect him knowing how his father died at the hands of his half sibling father. His stepfather in other words- or if he would see Itachi that way at all.

Itachi doesn't want anyone to know he is the father of this child, not even his own brother until the baby's born or when Shichi is back..incase anything goes wrong. (Ahem,with family disapproval that is.) There are very few people who she could trust if no one. Itachi also told her if she is found out, to keep the child safe until her son's back to help.

Amaya pulls herself out of bed slowly. She gets up and walks to her makeup dresser looking at her reflection, in the only mirror that's not broken. She pulls her messy, long hair around to brush it. Her hair was a dazzling white, the color brought out her tan, sun kissed skin and sky blues.

While brushing her hair she went deep in thought, 'I wonder if Sasuke were to know Itachi's true plan..I wonder how different it would be, if they actually did get along. Maybe then I wouldn't have to be quiet about the baby." Something just then came across her mind. Her eyes widened. She almost forgot her appointment! The hospital was just down the road, thank goodness. Glancing up at the clock by her unmarked calendar, she had to be there in 15 minutes. She carelessly twisted her hair up into a messy bun, threw off her nightie and slipped on her paternity dress.Amaya walked as fast as her stomach let her to the fridge where a chicolat pastry was from last night. She stuffed her face, grabbed her purse and out she went.

At the entrance of the Konoha Hospital a man with grey hair, sitting on the bench looked up from his book. He smiled through his mouth mask and nodded at her. Amaya stopped and smiled politely back. She noticed the way his headband was covering his eye. Not always being outside and seeing the different styles some of the ninja have she queried, "Sir. Do you know your headbands on crooked?"

Now his face seemed pretty priceless, 'is she for real?' he thought. "Yes. It's my style. I use it to cover my eye." The wind picked up loose dirt blowing it around a bit. "My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi stood up and wiped the dirt off his book. He walked over to Amaya, noticing how shy she was and possibly a bit on the nervous side. He put his hand out for her to shake. She looked at him and chuckled. She softly shook his hand. "Do you know chocolates on your face?" he laughed.

Amaya's face turned red as she scrambled in her purse for her mini traveling mirror. She pulled it out and flipped it open to see chocolate smeared on her cheek and nose. She twirls a loose ringlet like a shy little girl. "um..Well that's just my style?" Amaya says breaking the ice..Kakashi raises his eyebrow as they exchange laughs. She pulls out a tissue and wipes her face clean. "Well. I'm Amaya Rayzukai. Id chat more with you, though I'll be late to my appointment."

She walks into the entrance and Kakashi catches up. He offers to walk with her. Her, thinking it was a bit odd, agreed anyway. They walked to the check in desk, just then a pink haired lady with a red dress comes up to them. Amaya steps back as Kakashi and her start to chat." oh. Kakashi Sensei..who is this pretty lady you're with? It's not often I catch you with one." She introduces herself as Sakura Haruno. Amaya politely dismisses herself to go to her appointment.

Her appointment lasted a good 25 minutes. The doctor told her during the ultrasound that baby was growing very healthy..and quickly. "would you like to know the gender? You must be anxious to know." She was desperately hoping Itachi would be home to know the baby's gender so she waited for him all this time until now. Either way she had a sick and deepening feeling it would never happen. Amaya nodded, "It looks like a very healthy boy." she smiled at the sound of her son's heartbeat.


	2. Ch 2: Close Call

Amaya was so overjoyed with her new son.. 'Itachi would be so..blessed and excited to become a father!!' her thoughts swirled. Just then the baby opened his eyes jumping the doctor. The doctor noticed the odd red dots in the gray and white ultrasound. He began to feel off and went into a strange state..he saw the boy inside her stomach, he was seeing almost a clear picture of her son. The doctor closed his eyes and shook himself back to reality. "Is that the sharingan?" he queried.

Amaya pulled herself up and got off the patients table. "No. It must be a mistake." The doctor was confused, 'sharingan,baby,baby..sharingan..Sasuke the secret dad?' he was trying to put the pieces together without all the facts. Yet it is suppose to be confidential so he can't go and ask around. She thanked the doctor,making an excuse to leave early. All this was going down on a notepad. She wasn't going to let that bother her since it would be confidential.

Ambling into the waiting room Amaya sat down to give her legs a break. Being top heavy in two ways definitely didn't help her get to places as quick as she'd like. Her back only stays ache free for so long. She takes a deep breath and stares off into the blue and white trimmed walls of the waiting room. There were few chairs lined up beside each other here and there with side tables covered in a mess of magazines. She noticed most of the tables were running low on tissues pulling one out of a box beside her. Amaya feels tears flowing down her face. Dabbing them dry she thinks of Itachi. "I wish you were here with me..right now.."

"You called?" startled, Kakashi apologized. He leans over the seat and gives her a squinting smile. " I'm just kidding." A blonde young adult comes in with his hands behind his head. 'He walks a bit weird. He seems about 20, around My age.' Amaya thought. The young adult flopped down into the chair across from her. He leaned forward and nodded. "How was the appointment?"

"It was alright." She kept her eye on the young man. He just stared at her stomach, her face and then at Kakashi. He kept this going..for a while. The clock ticked as time went by. "So Kakashi I found out I am having a boy." saying that she subconsciously chewed on her finger anxiously waiting to leave at an appropriate time. The awkward vibe was just getting more uneasy with Popeye over there.

"That's wonderful Amaya. You must be excited." Kakashi noticed how uneasy his fellow student was making Amaya. He cleared his throat, "Naruto. It is rude to stare like that."

"oh. I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out who the dad is." Naruto replied sitting up straight. " Kakashi is this your first baby momma?"

Kakashi choked a little on his words, slightly embarrassed, "No Naruto. She is a friend." She felt her cheeks flush. 'a fr..friend? I made a..friend?' she questioned. ' That's nice..' then as she thought that Itachi flashed into her head. ' Don't trust just anyone' She shook the warm feeling aside yet not away since it's been so long since she has felt this happy.

"So may I ask? Who is the father-" she froze..in a state of shock and panic. She tried to think of all the things she could say. Her mind was fuzzy, she stood up so quick. Her feet almost went out from underneath. Kakashi caught her before it almost completely happened. " I'm just asking! No pressure!" he flung himself up as Amaya held her head. He sat her back down. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how that question bothered you." 'was it that obvious? Wow, I am so bad at this..' Amaya thought.

"It's ok Naruto." She went to stand back up, she felt hands gently place her back down. They offered to get her some water. By the sound of the voice it was a Sakura. " You are all so kind. It's nice to hang around."

Sakura comes back into the waiting room with an ice cold bottle of water for Amaya. She opens it and gives it to her. "We try to be nice." Sakura jokes. She sits next to Naruto across from Kakashi. The hospital didn't seem very busy today, very few passed by. Most of them were people Naruto and his friend knew from school..like Ino, Iruka and Choji. They were called in the second they sat down so they didn't have much time to chat with the others.


	3. Ch 3: Rumors and Confliction

Outside Konoha Hospital:

"It was pleasant to meet with you Amaya, we should totally hang out and have some girl time. You seem really sweet." Sakura says with her hands behind her back. Her eyes lit up and placed her hand on Amaya's stomach. "We should go shopping for.." Sakura waits for the child name.

"Iashi, I'll name him Iashi." Amaya placed her hand on her own stomach as well. They both felt Iashi kick and roll. They laughed together as he kicked again. "My eldest son Shichi, I have some of his clothes when he was and infant." Her eyes look away in sorrow remembering Shisui's last smile. Shichi inherited, not only his father's eyes, his beautiful smile as well. It always cheers her up.

Hopefully Shichi and Iashi will grow up with a strong bond like Itachi and Shisui did..its what Itachi would want as well as Shisui. "Are you alright Amaya? You look saddened all of a sudden." Sakura pulls her hair behind her new friends ears and tilts her head with the kindest smile.

Amaya nodded, snapping back to the presence. "I would love- love to, I need some more baby stuff. Whenever you're free.." she started walking away until she was invited to meet the other team mate.

Kakashi locked arms with her intentionally , " we should probably bring you back." He started walking with her the direction she came from. "It has been a good two hours. You must be exhausted."

Naruto linked her other arm pulling her back. " Listen old man..she can stay and meet Sasuke if she would like to." Her body drained in terror. " Besides don't hog her."

Amaya looked down so they wouldn't try to read her. They realised her body started to shiver a bit. It went to, "Actually. I'm not feeling the best." to this, " I don't want to meet him. Th-thank you though." Naruto and Sakura exchanged weird looks.

Naruto insisted she meet him since it took forever to bring him back to the Leaf. "Naruto! She doesn't want to. Don't make her do something she doesn't want to do." Sakura replied snarky. Yet again Naruto apologized and let her arm go, disappointed.

Kakashi just smiled as usual, " Sasuke will be here any minute to eat with us at the Ramen Shop. " Amaya was already way ahead of the game when she heard that.. With still linked arms, Kakashi was jerked quickly along. " I'll see you there!"

Sakura and Naruto order their food while they wait for Kakashi and Sasuke to come. While they discuss about the weird reactions and events that happened with Amaya. Sasuke finally comes in and takes his order. He asked where Kakashi was at the moment and what's taking him so long to get here. They spoke over the people in the background who seemed to be having a blast talking about some party they supposedly went to.

Sasuke adjusted his posture in the seat, " So this girl doesn't want to meet me? Yet she doesn't mind meeting you two dorks?" they were mildly irritated at that comment but nodded. "she was acting all weird? Wow. One less thing.. to careless about."

" Amaya and I will have a girls night out sometime. Maybe she'll want to meet you then?" Sakura wondered. She slurped her noodles as Naruto chugged his second bowl down. Keuchi came with another helping for him.

"Sakura, I don't care." Sasuke bluntly replied. " It doesn't raise my suspicion." Resting his head on his hand he fiddled around with the chopsticks between his fingers. Picking up the noodles he chews them bordley.

Naruto cut in" That's a good thing, she seems nice." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comment and ignoring whatever else Naruto was saying. While they were chatting Kakashi walked into the bar. " Hey , there is the old man." Kakashi gave Naruto a'screw you' look then ordered a drink to chill out after the long day.. It quiet down after most of the people left..it was quiet enough to hear people whispering.

Sasuke's attention was adjusted from his food to the conversation going on outside. He felt irritated beyond measure when he heard his name being tossed around like juicy gossip. Naruto went to open his mouth to complain until Sasuke shushed him. "Really..I just got back to the village and I'm already hearing my name among gossip?" Naruto opened his mouth to say something more then likely sarcastic, Sasuke grabbed a dumpling out of Sakura's plate and shoved it into Naruto's mouth to mudle his whiney voice.

Sasuke takes a sip of his drink then began looking over his shoulder with his sharingan. "I heard Sasuke might be a father." He whipped his head back accidentally spraying his ale all over Sakura and Kakashi. He got up from the bar stool and stood by a window where,he could see Ino and Shikamaru chatting. 'da fa..i don't think I knocked up anyone.." He went through all his memories and couldn't remember, of all the times that he partied with Akatsuki,ever doing anything that stupid or with anyone..or at least what he could remember sober.

Sasuke throws his hand through the window shattering glass everywhere. He saw nothing but red. He grasps Ino by the Collar and gives Shikamaru the Uchiha death stare. Shikamaru gulped, feeling a hot flash of terror.

Ino shrieks, "Sasuke!" everyone's attention turns to the fight brewing up. She dreamed of the day Sasuke would put his hands on her yet not like this. " Sasuke! Let's talk about this!" Ino begs waving her hands in defense. Shikamaru pulls Ino as Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto all pull Sasuke from their side.

"Where did you hear that trash?" Sasuke asked through his clenched teeth with Ino in his strong hold. 'Yep, lets tick of another Uchiha?Great Idea!' Shikamaru and Kakashi both similarly thought. Eventually they yank Sasuke away still restraining him. They hope he calms down because their pulling is like tuging to Sasuke.. and for them as well. "For real? For real Ino? I just got back here after all these years and I hear this?" Sasuke was boiling to the point his veins were visible and his temple was throbbing.

Ino almost didn't dare come around to the inside, she did with Shikamaru and explained at a...rather far distance. Sje felt so small now. "I heard two doctors discussing it at the hospital today on my way out! Through the ultrasound they saw red dots when the baby opened his eyes!" She frantically said. Kakashi's eyes widened in terror for who he thinks they were talking about. It didn't take long for Sakura and Naruto to see their Sensei's awful expression. It like Kakashi was caught Red Handed..tThehough they dont know. "The doctor said he was in a trance and broke out of it, figuring it was the Sharingan! You're the only Uchiha thought of, so they figured it was yours- possibly! Honest Sasuke!" Ino was close by Shikamaru in case she needed him to use Shadow repossession jutsu. 'Shikamaru would be completely useless in an attack. I'd be dead before I could say anything else, I'm too exhausted to fight..' She complained in her mind.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, " Listen, Sasuke," he shoved his hands in his pocket turning around to go home. Looking over his shoulder he shrugged at Ino. " it's getting dark, I myself, are tired from our latest mission. I'm sure Ino here is just being the drama queen to get your undying attention." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura was smiling at this comment though inside the fire grew..'Cha!! Ino you pig! He will always be mine you little worm!'

Naruto laughed at the wrong moment, Sakura and Kakashi both hit him over the head, noodles come out his nose like confetti..(yes, it's gross) Sasuke stared quietly at Ino, expressing his irritation with a deep stare. Ino completely embarrassed by Shikamaru agreed just this once to save her butt. Sasuke face Palms himself "There were two Uchihas besides me in the past months 2 Gossiping like that at your age, grow up.. 3rd," he points to the door shaking. He was holding back his urge to strangle people very well despite his state of mind, "Get out..of my sight!" They both zipped out in a blink of an eye.

Kakashi offered him a drink. Sasuke shook his head walking out for a cigarette. " That is confidential information." Kakashi mumbles. " I'll have Iruka take that up with her." 'So the cats out of the box..?' Kakakshi thought.

So it's true?" Sakura asked a little bummed that Sasuke might have a kid that is not by her. Kakashi shook his head, Sakura smiled relieved, daydreaming on of someday being with Sasuke..having a family. " Wait- Kakashi, how do you know?" poimting her finger at her Sensai accusingly, he laughs nervously.

Naruto rubbed his sore head in pain. " So it must be.." His smile widemed loke the Cheshire cats and squinted in suspicion. "Totally Tobi's." Kakashi spit up his food mortified of the thought, 'if they have a mask I guess they all look the same..' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Or Itachi's." another voice butted in sounding a bit annoyed. All their heads turned.


	4. Ch 4 : Transformation Jutsu

Sasuke leans against the wall exhaling smoke into the fresh air. He listened to the conversation taking place inside with the young man who traded looks with him on in his way pass. His ears tuned in after hearing Itachi's name. Sasuke now was confused and still a bit bewildered. His thoughts still unanswered. ' Brother, why must people still talk Ill of us? Life was to complicated to settle, right?' Sasuke felt that he really shouldn't doubt his brother, last time he did, he was wrong. "What seems to be isn't and what isn't is. Living like Alice.." Shinedown plays in his head. The one song he remembered well besides numb.

His head was tilted up towards the starlit sky, the moon highlighted his strong, Uchiha features and complemented his eerie mood. He might as well figure out who this chick is and ask her who the dad is.

Meanwhile back at Amaya's:

The sink was full of dishes to be rinsed, the dryer was full of clothes to be folded and the floor had dirt to be swept. All this was pushed aside when Amaya made it a little late to the toilet because Iashi made her reject the fruit salad she shoveled down. In disgust she threw off her clothes into the laundry and waddled to the bath she began to draw. Perhaps it will help with her sore ankles and body aches. With great caution she stepped into the amazingly warm water .. she sighed laying her head back against the wall. She drifted off into a sleep.

Kakashi back at the Ramen restaurant was leaving after having an interesting conversation with this new kid about his mother. He was just getting back from his year long mission, words couldn't explain how psyched he was to be on his way home. He talked of his family, told Kakashi a couple things he didn't know about his father and best friend. His heart was much like his moms and dads..his personality.much like his clan. The young adult probably went through a week full of dishes eating. Kakashi wished his new, made quickly, friend would luck all the rest of the test he will be put through as a Anbu at 15. "I'll see you around then," he stepped out, breathing the fresh breeze blowing through the trees. Kakashi couldn't believe how much that guy could talk… "Alright Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow." he looked towards the bench to see it empty. He scratched his head, "I'll just talk to myself then.." Kakashi mumbled.

Amaya wakes up to her front door opening. She drains the tub and gets out to dry off while suspense fills the air, or while it fills her. A familiar voice calls out her name. Amaya rushes out with a towel to see if her guess is right.."I..Itachi Kun!! I missed you! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" A facial exspression of shock. She kissed his cheek longingly, his face flushed pink and his eyes widened. 'I kind of..like this...' he thought, 'Focus! Remember what you're here to do.' shaking away the mixed feelings he shooes her off to get clothes on.

Amaya ran off into the bedroom to throw on some clothes. Meanwhile Sasuke, disguised as his dead brother was waiting on the couch for her...

Naruto realized how late it was getting, sakura as well. "So your name is Shichi? You are Amaya's oldest? And Shisui's son." Naruto asked to make sure he heard Shichi correctly.

Shichi nodded slowly with his mouth full of sushi. Sakura stood up from the bar stool to leave. She yawned with exhaustion. "Amaya was a young mother, must've been hard to do it on her own." Sakura stated.

"Yeah," Naruto said, he also got up. He stretched his arms then leaned on the bar, " Unbelievable, Itachi as a dad as well? "

Shichi shoved his mouth with more sushi. He didn't know if he should feel bad or not for letting Naruto talk about him like that. Either way he swallowed his food and Uchiha pride to say at least something before they left, "Actually," he held his finger up to make a point.."Itachi helped mum knowing I was his best friend's kid. Itachi wasn't all that bad.." Shichi felt his stomach flip when he said that, his clan would still be here if it wasn't for Itachi and that stupid Donzo. Maybe there was still a bit of jealousy when it came to Sasuke.. " I don't care for Itachi, even if he did help mom." Naruto and Sakura had dumbfounded expressions on their face. 'Go figure' ones to be exact. "If my mother was in the village the time of the Slaughter, I would not be here." Sakura and Naruto gasped in distraught. "I'll talk more with you tomorrow, i'll let you both go," they nodded and left. Shichi payed for his food and conversed with the cook for a bit..he soon would be off to a motel near by.


	5. Ch 5: Remebering Feelings

Sasuke gets up off the couch and starts browsing around, to be nosey. "Amaya, where's the photo album?" he asked looking through Itachi's bookshelf. Amaya came down the hall to where Sasuke was standing. "I don't remember a lot," he stated trying to fish for answers. He turned towards Amaya and felt her stomach. 'Blasted brother, what else could you be hiding.' his heart sunk. He almost feels completely envious of the fact he couldn't have any with his recent girlfriend.

"I have been waiting for you." She said placing her hand over his. He felt her warmth radiate, the kind of warmth their mother gave off. It no wonder Itachi was attracted to her. "My heart's been aching so long. Its beat seemed to drag on forever without you." Amaya began to tear up and choke on her words. She glanced up with a whimpering lip and sorrow filled eyes at the face she remembered. The face that blistered impulsively in her frantic mind for so long. " Itachi..I love you. How could you do this to me?"

Sasuke heart slowed dramatically upon hearing those words. He looked away in guilt..guilt and disgust in himself. He pulled her into his body. If he was to be disguised as Itachi he should at least act on his soft side like him. In the back of his head he wonders if this would be cheating.

"You know the things I have done and you still love me?" he asked out of curiosity. 'Why would someone like her love Itachi?'

"There was a crucial reason behind it." She said still embracing who she still thought was Itachi. She pulled away and smiled. "Its why you did it, not that you did it. It is who it was done for that's what also was important."

Sasuke, touched by what Amaya said instantly changed the subject. "How far along?"

"7 months. It's a boy and his names Iashi. I named him after his father and his father's best friend." She pulled out the photo album handing it to Sasuke. He walked into the kitchen with Amaya while she pulled out the cheese lasagna from last nights supper. He flipped to the first page where he saw a picture of Itachi giving him a piggy back ride from the woods after Kunai target practice. One of Itachi and Shisui chilling on school grounds with another beside them of the Uchiha clan. Many warm memories filled his mind as well as the cold. Sasuke closed it, pushing it to the side.

"Amaya.." he mumbles beneath his breath. He was trying to think of a good time when he show himself. While he's got her cornered in the kitchen? She turned with a glowing smile on her face holding a plate of warmed up Lasagna. He almost drooled, it has been a while since he had a decent meal. "That looks so good right now." 'I will hold off till after I eat her food.' Amaya headed to bed while Sasuke was eating.

Shichi back at the motel felt off about something for the past hour. He layed in bed tossing and turning. After a good 15 minutes he fell asleep. He had a dream he was back at his old home with his mother. Itachi and Shisui were all in the living room talking about their exam scores, classes and family. Shichi ran out to them in anticipation to join them as well. "Dad!" Shisui and Itachi turn their heads quickly to him. " Dad,Itachi!" Shisui threw himself up as quick as he was knocked over by Shichi's bear hug.

Shisui squeezes his son. "Easy on me!" he laughed sitting up. Itachi's eyes went into the other direction like he was upset. He was caught off guard by Shichi knocking him over in a hug as well. Shisui pig piled on top, went on into all three of them wrestling around on the floor.

It was a nice feeling, they would never do this if they were alive. At least not Itachi, Shisui was the more hyperactive and free spirited, the jokester to be exact. Now they seem so much happier, so much more free, like a family should feel.

"Sasuke is coming over soon." Amaya said coming out with her homemade Lasagna, steaming hot for the men. "Shichi, Im sure Sasuke wouldnt mind a pal tonight."

Shichi pouted at that suggestian.

They all sat around the table as she served their food. She kissed both their foreheads.. Shichi noticed something was off again. Itachi and Shisui talked amoung themselves. "I am sorry to hear that he cant have any kids with her Itachi." Shisui sympathizes with his best friend. "He can have other kids with other women though, right?" they both take a bite of their food,

Itachi nods. "He could try a saragote, though I dont think he's quite into that."

Shichi clenches his chest, that feeling again.."Dad, who are we talking about? You dont mind me asking?" They both glanced at him and then stuffed their mouths once more.

Itachi got up walking out into the kitchen where Amaya was cleaning. Shisui spoke to his son with a mouth full of lasagna, "That feeling, " Shichi is trying to translate Shisui's muffled words. " You shouldnt ignore." He swallows so he can be heard better. " You should really check on your mom." he said concerned.

An earsplitting scream shot through the silence. Shichi sees his father fading away grief stricken. Shichi rushes out into the kitchen to find Sasuke had Chidoried through his mothers stomach. It wasnt soon before they all were standing in a massive pool of plasma. She gurgled up blood and collasped helplessly. Sasuke turned his stare at Shichi.

In a rage Shichi woke up into the Sharingan. He threw himself out of bed and started home. "Dam you Sasuke Uchiha! Mom, Im coming!"


	6. Ch 6 12

Sasuke came into Amaya's room after she was asleep, now in his original form. Going to her he hadn't thought to feel for a switch. Sasuke figured the hallway light spilling into her room would be enough, he stumbled over a slipper falling beside her on the bed. It sprung with his weight awakening her. "Don't move." Sasuke put his arm around Amaya.

Amaya realized the different tone of voice Immediately. She screams for Itachi. Switching positions he got on top covering her mouth with his hand. She grabbed his arm. " There is no Itachi," Sasuke said straightforwardly. "You should have counted on that by now." Amaya's heart stopped in its beat. She figured, however she only wished it wasn't so.

Anger and sorrow seeped out of her eyes .. how dare he pretend to be Itachi! The temperature in the room immediately dropped. Sasuke felt his arm sting, he was completely unprepared to deal with a technique from the Hidden Mist. Frost began to cloak his arm immediately. He ripped it away grunting in pain. When Sasuke fell to the ground the frost evaporated into a mist. He couldn't feel his arm, it was numb.

Amaya threw herself up off the bed. With his other hand, he grabbed her ankle twisting it. She flipped over onto her back. It knocked the breath out of her for a moment. Amaya growled irritably. "Sasuke, what do you want? Why are you here?" she asked as he jerked her leg thinking he would let go. He had a good hold that she slid under him. Her slip scrunched up above her waist. There was an odd moment of embarrassment. 'there is no time to think like that!' she thought to herself.

Sasuke leaned closer to her face, "I want you to submit to me." he said smoothly. Amaya felt her inner conscious squeal in confusion and shock. "Wait, why do I feel you took that wrong?" he queried. Judging by her face she did. "Not like that!" Sasuke's face was priceless as well. He shook the awkward moment aside.."I'm here to tell you to have an abortion."

"How dare you...That is not your choice to make!" Amaya yelled. "Your brother and I wanted this child!" Fury radiated from her eyes, he could sense the tension rising between them. Amaya flicked her fingers, water blasted from the tips and into Sasuke's eyes. He drifted away as his eyes blurred. Just after that, shurikens came darting out of nowhere cutting up Sasuke's flesh.

"May I cut in?" Amaya turned to see her son Shichi at the doorway. Coming rapidly at Sasuke, Shichi thrust his foot back as far as he could swinging it into his forehead. Blood spattered from the impact onto the wall. He fell over unconscious. " He underestimated you. That distraction is the only reason we were able to catch him off guard." Shichi held his hand out, Amaya grasped it. He plucked her upward in one motion, squeezing her close. " "He went easy on you.. surprisingly.".

Amaya ran her fingers through his disheveled dark hair, " Shichi," She kissed his face. " I was so afraid Id never see you again like..." her sentence trailed off as he soothed her. He brought her head to his chest. Shichi could feel her troubled heart so much it hurt.

Peeking down at her stomach, he smiled. He glanced down at Sasuke contemplating what to do. "We need to talk about Itachi later. Right now you probably want me to get him medical attention," Pulling away from his mother he squats down beside Sasuke. "Too bad I can't kill you. You were so vulnerable it was pitiful.." Shichi felt Amaya scolding him from behind. In annoyance, he tossed Sasuke over his shoulder and began to head over to the emergency room.


End file.
